


Deliver the World

by hiyas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may be sent out alone to the world to capture the events that will shape it, but his friends will always find means to take care of him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoRationalThoughtRequired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRationalThoughtRequired/gifts), [Barriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barriss/gifts).



> So I sent norationalthoughtrequired a bunch of modern AU headcanons about the Les Mis kids, and one of them was that I envision Feuilly as a photojournalist. I kind of want to expand it some more because I have feelings about the Amis treating each other like family. Dedicated to Sabrina/Barriss as well, because she loves Feuilly. Slightly tweaked from my initial post on my Tumblr.

They follow his career via his various social media sites, and through the newspapers and magazines that throw him to different parts of the world. Feuilly always sends them a postcard the moment he lands on his new destination (posted to the Chief’s address because of habit), and if the assignment will take more than a week or two, the friends (family) he had left back home reply with a care package, express delivered.

Snickerdoodles (his favorite) from Bahorel are standard, and so are the water filters, anti-mosquito lotions and/or sunscreen from Joly (it depends on where in the world he is). Sometimes Combeferre or Marius sends him a new book, or Grantaire throws in a sketch of a pretty girl or some cityscape that struck his fancy. The girls usually make sure he’s got his toiletries packed before he leaves, but they send in extra soap along with his favorite tea (Musichetta's blend), a hand-knit scarf or hat (Eponine's handiwork), and a note saying “You’re a journalist, not an actual refugee. You look like you haven’t bathed since arriving there in your last selfie,” in Cosette’s looping handwriting. Bossuet sends him Lucky Charms (the breakfast cereal, and actual charms too) with admonitions to stay safe. Covering rebellions and riots are dangerous, but hopefully this St. Francis de Sales medallion would keep him safe. Feuilly shrugs and wears it along his press lanyard anyway.

Courfeyrac Skypes with him whenever he gets the chance and fills him in with what’s happening back at home, even at the strangest hours. Their friends sometimes join, but Courf’s the resident mother hen who worries about them when they’re out of town. It’s not like he misses much, with Enjolras ranting about current events in his emails and tweets. But it’s nice to video-chat with Courf at the end of a weary day, especially when Gavroche barges in with lighthearted stories and banter. 

They sometimes joins him in his travels, but half of the time, it’s Jehan who’s knocking on his hotel door a few days after his own arrival. Wanderlust strikes the poet a lot, but he hates visiting foreign countries alone. Feuilly doesn’t mind at all. Travelling alone gets lonely and Jehan is wonderful company. It doesn’t hurt that he also has a way of charming even the most suspicious locals into talking about their experiences with them.

Feuilly never tells them when his flight back is going to be, still unaccustomed to asking his ~~friends~~ family for help and not wanting to inconvenience anybody. But one way (Marius’ connections) or another (Bahorel’s), they still find out, and at least one of them is there to fetch him from the airport. Today, it’s Enjolras and Eponine in the Arrivals area, frantically waving at him, as if he could miss that shock of blond hair or that trademark cap of hers. Eponine hugs him with one arm as she balances a paper cup from Cafe Musain in her other hand, while Enjolras wrestles his carry-on into his hybrid’s tiny hatchback. The drive to his apartment is punctuated with his friends good-natured bickering as to which way to go is best. He just leans back and smiles.

It’s good to come home.


End file.
